1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to battering rams, and in particular to a battering ram that has a pointed end and movable barbs for piercing a door to pull outward on the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Law enforcement officers must forcibly enter premises on occasion. For example, law enforcement officers may on the basis of a warrant have a need to forcibly enter a suspected illegal drug laboratory. Often, the occupants of the building are either not there or will not open the door. A need exists for quickly opening the door to utilize the element of surprise before the occupants could destroy valuable evidence.
Battering rams have been used for centuries to knock down doors. Typically, a battering ram has a heavy elongated body and a flat head on one end. Users will swing the head against the door to break it down or cause it to swing open. Many buildings, particularly mobile homes, however, have doors which swing outward, rather than open inward. If the door is a metal door, it may be difficult to open the door with a battering ram because the ram would be pushing against the door frame.